


Partners First, Lovers Second

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's Excelsior Bingo 19 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Co-workers, F/M, First Kiss, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, Love Confessions, Not Canon Compliant, Overprotective Vision, Romance, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Vison confesses his feelings, or he attempts to.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Articcat621's Excelsior Bingo 19 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704718
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16
Collections: Excelsior Fanfiction Bingo, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019





	Partners First, Lovers Second

**Author's Note:**

> hank you to starrnobella for looking this over.
> 
> Written for the following events:  
> Ladies of Marvel Bingo E5: Workplace Romance  
> Excelsior Bingo B3: Wanda/Vision
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios.. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

“Vision,” Wanda hissed, moving through the shadows. They had agreed to move slowly against their perpetrator, but as soon as he had come into sight, Vision had taken off towards them.

They were about to lose their element of surprise. 

Vision engaged, but their perpetrator was prepared. “Damn!” Wanda hissed, running after them. Summoning her powers, she blasted a few rays at their enemy, but he dodged them. 

“Stay back, Wanda,” Vision said, attacking with fury.

Wanda hissed in frustration as Vision lured the enemy away from her. Not wanting to be left out, she pursued, coming around the corner fast.

Their perpetrator shot fast, the bullet ripping through her shoulder. She let out an anguished cry, stumbling backwards.

Vision wasted no time in taking out their target, his blast sending a hole right through the Hydra agent. The scent of burnt flesh filled the air and Wanda nearly gagged. 

“Wanda, I told you to stay back,” Vision said, coming over. He pressed his hand down on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

“You can’t tell me what to do, Vis,” Wanda told him, wincing from the pain. “We’re a team. We’re supposed to be doing this together.” 

“Why are you mad? I was trying to protect you,” Vision said, looking at her.

Wanda let out a sigh. “Vision, I’m supposed to protect you, too. That’s why we’re supposed to move together.” 

“But,” he began before stopping. “I apologize, Wanda, I appear to have been misguided.”

“Vis, we’re a team, okay? We’ll be in danger at times, but we’re supposed to be together.”

“But I need to protect you,” he said quietly.

“I can take care of myself,” Wanda told him. “I have my whole life, you know?”

“I…”

“Vis, what’s wrong?”

Looking at her, his gaze burning, he closed his eyes slightly. “Wanda, I can’t let anything happen to you. I think I love you.”

Wanda opened her mouth in shock before shutting it. “You think you love me?” she asked, her voice quiet.

“I’m not familiar with the emotion, but I think… I think it’s what I feel for you,” he said softly. “I care for you far more than anyone else.”

Wanda leant forward and pressed her lips against Vision’s. It was something she had thought about doing for ages, but she hadn’t dreamed of making the first move as she was unsure of how he would have taken it. Vision responded eagerly, kissing her back fully. 

After a few moments, they broke apart. Wanda rested her forehead against his.

“Vis, if this is going to work, you need to trust me when we’re on a mission together.” She pulled back and gave him a firm look. “I care for you, too, but we’re partners first, understand?” 

Vision nodded. “I won’t hold you back again,” he promised. 

“Vis, will you kiss me again?” Wanda asked, grinning as she leant forward.

Chuckling, he pulled away and scooped her into his arms. “Let’s get out of here and get your arm looked at first.” 

“Oh, right,” she said, having temporarily forgotten about her wound. The rush of adrenaline from Vision’s admission and their first kiss had numbed the pain. “Wait, burn the body so there’s no evidence,” she said, looking at the Hydra agent.

Vision nodded, taking care of their target fully. Holding Wanda carefully in his arms, he brought her to safety.


End file.
